Kazekage sensei
by ilovefiction
Summary: Her period of three days was nothing compared to his three years. One-shot. GaaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought it's about time that I wrote something close to a one-shot. I've been meaning to write a GaaSaku, and this story just popped into my head moments ago. All I've thought of was the introduction, and I don't know where this might lead to as the story progresses. In other words, please just think about this one as a past time write-up for an insomniac who just found out a way to spend the whole night. Thank you.**

P.S. **Safe Ride** and **Paper Walls **is **ON HIATUS**. I'm self-beta-ing them, since I can't afford to get a beta for my stories. :P

P.P.S. **Long one-shot is long. And, an OOC Gaara is OOC.**

P.P.P.S. **This whole shit was done in ONE NIGHT. **

**EDIT: **I decided to split this one-shot into parts.

**NARUTO belongs to you-know-who. Like, come on, Kishimoto pwns everyone.**

* * *

**Kazekage-sensei**

-

-

_**-GaaSaku-**_

* * *

Sakura didn't care anymore.

She didn't give a damn on how fine the day was before she went to the Hokage tower for a meeting. She didn't give a hoot on why the villagers were very lively and busy that day. She didn't give a _shit_ on how her _mentor_, much to her surprise, had _mildly_ explained the whole matter to her and her fellow chuunin.

Her most awaited 10 days off had been cut down to one because of an unexpected problem during the winter break. The Academy had fallen short on staff: many chuunin teachers had passed the final jounin exam for the year, which effectively slashed two-thirds of the teacher population inside the school. Plus, there were many students who had failed some subjects which required them to attend classes during the whole break.

Sakura groaned as she walked lazily back to her home. Her one and a half week of vacation had been swept away from her hands. She sneered as her mentor's words rung back to her head like an alarm clock.

"_All of you are going to work as temporary teachers to these children for a whole week." Tsunade said as she waved the list of students in front of the chuunin. "For those who were expecting their winter vacation, I suggest that you forget about it. You are now dismissed."_

"Fuck!" Sakura cursed aloud. She also had just rushed out of the hospital just to attend that goddamned meeting, and she knew she had just spent all of her strength and chakra on tending to her patients. "Bullshit!"

"Why are you screaming such profanities so _shamelessly_ at this late hour, kunoichi?"

Sakura almost jumped from where she was standing. She was shocked to see Suna's Kazekage, standing in all his glory, just steps away from her house. "Well?" he asked again.

"Nothing," she sighed. "I just knew I had to scream out my frustrations. Fancy meeting you here, Kazekage-sama."

"Gaara," he replied monotonously. "Just call me Gaara. I think I'm close to forgetting my own name."

Sakura snorted. Did…did he just make a joke? The infamous cold-blooded Kazekage of Suna had just cracked a joke right before her very eyes. She didn't know if she'd laugh or what.

"All right," Sakura recomposed herself. "_Gaara_. So, what brings you here in Konoha? It's very unusual for a high official like you to enter the gates of a neighboring village."

"I was bored," he replied smoothly.

"You were…bored?" Sakura gawked.

"Let's just say…" Gaara faced the draw bridge on his right. "I went here to escape."

Sakura looked at him indifferently. She examined the Kazekage's features while he wasn't looking. The last time she saw him, she was sure he was just as tall as she was, but now he stood some inches taller than her. He also grew up as a very fine man; he had developed well and became very, _very_ attractive.

"You know, it's very rude to stare," Gaara commented. Sakura immediately tore her gaze away from his body. She realized that she had been staring at him longer than she should. "I'm not staring!" She hurriedly turned her face to the draw bridge on her left with a heavy blush.

"Right. Well, I guess I should be going now," Gaara began to walk towards the direction of the Hokage tower. He passed Sakura, slightly bumping their shoulders.

Moments later, she was alone. And she swore she saw him smirk as he left.

* * *

"Temari-san?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" The blonde sand-nin approached her with a big smile on her face. "It's been a while. How are you?"

Sakura returned her smile. "Doing great, Temari-san. It's nice to see you here so early in the morning. Are you here for a vacation?"

"No, no," Temari waved her hands in denial. "I'm on a mission right now. By the way, are you on this mission, too? About the problems with the Academy?"

Sakura sneered at the memory. "Well, yeah… My vacation was cancelled."

Temari noticed the gloom on Sakura's façade. "I see. If I were you I would just shrug the whole thing off. I know you're a hard worker, Sakura-chan, so don't worry. I'm sure these stupid missions will pay off." She patted the pink-haired woman's head.

"Thanks, Temari-san. Wait, were you sent by the Hokage, too?"

"Yes. Konoha kinda _borrowed_ five nin from Suna. That'd include me and Kankuro. To tell you the truth, I was shocked to find out everything about the shortage. But I'm glad I'll get to teach some students for the first time."

Sakura pondered for a while. "You, and Kankuro-san?" she asked.

"Well, yes. Actually, Gaara came with us, too. I don't know why, but he suddenly offered to participate with the mission. Some elders disagreed, though. But still, he insisted to go." Temari explained. "By the way, this'll be our longest stay in Konoha."

"You're right," Sakura chuckled. "Well, maybe all of those Kazekage stuff are starting to rub on him. Actually, I saw him last night on my way home. He told me about…escaping?"

Temari let out a small laugh. "Really? It's the stress, alright. He's been working on sorting some missions just recently. I thought being an insomniac was pretty convenient. I never thought he'd mention the word _escape_." She chortled. "It's very un-_Gaara_-ish."

The two girls laughed together until they were greeted by Shikamaru on the sidewalk. "Good morning."

"Good morning, lazy ass." The two girls said in unison. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and mumbled something about girls being troublesome.

"Well, Sakura-chan, I have to go. Since today's free, why not make the most of it?" Temari waved goodbye.

"Thanks, Temari-san." Sakura was about to walk the opposite direction when she saw Shikamaru drape an arm across Temari's shoulder.

"Are those two…going out?"

* * *

_**The Next Day --**_

"Okay! I think that's the lot." Sakura closed her lesson booklet and rushed out of her room. She shoved her arms inside her jacket's sleeves and put on a pair of winter boots. She pulled a scarf from the counter and went for the door. "I think I'm too early for today's classes. Hm, I might as well read the extra pages when I get there."

It took her only a few minutes to get to the Academy. She was about to go in when she saw Iruka walking by the entrance.

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura greeted him. "It's been a while! By the way, congratulations! You made it to Jounin."

Iruka smiled back and gave his old student a pat on the head. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. Anyway, you don't have to call me sensei anymore. It's been years since your batch graduated."

"Then senpai it is," she replied with glee. She was really happy for her old teacher. School duties had frozen him to chuunin level, and she knows that it was mostly because of his fondness for kids. She was glad he took time in taking the Jounin exams. "Right, Iruka-senpai?"

Iruka blushed a beet red. He chuckled and waved his hand up and down. "W-well… I'm kind of...still _not used_ to being called senpai," he replied. "But thanks. Anyway, are you one of the _chosen ones_?"

"Gah, senpai! Don't make it sound like it's a gift or something." Sakura sneered. "I should be sniffing on some hot coco right now, you know."

Iruka let out a laugh. "Many other chuunin were actually complaining about it, too. Hm, let's see…" He took out a piece of paper from his bag and handed it to Sakura. "I just thought you might need this."

Sakura took the paper and read the title aloud. "_10 Useful Tips on Handling Children_…? Hah! I really need this, Iruka-sens—I mean, senpai. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Iruka smiled. "Well, I guess I should be going now. I'll go see Kakashi and the rest to have a nice drink."

"Okay. Be careful, senpai!" Sakura waved as she watched her old teacher walk away.

* * *

Sakura walked across the hallway and looked around. It felt so…nostalgic. It had been six years since she had her last steps inside the Academy. She was still the 12-year-old schoolgirl back then that everyone teased. She inwardly laughed at the memories and continued to walk forward.

She hadn't realized that she was leading herself to their old classroom. She stopped and slid the door open and breathed in the scent of winter. The room was still the same. She could still see the carved vandals made by Naruto and Kiba on the teacher's table. She smiled as she recalled Iruka-sensei screaming the living daylights out of the two for drawing a penis with a flower bud sprouting on top of it. She also hadn't realized that she was already laughing by herself.

Moving on, she walked towards her old seat where she found some of her own scribbles. They were small words and doodles, but what caught her attention was the "SasuSaku" and "U+S" she found on the lower right corner of her table. She chuckled at the memory.

'_Uchiha Sakura, huh?'_

She ran her fingers across the mark and smiled. She had already moved on from her first crush; she realized that it was not love at all. She had only wanted Sasuke because she cared for him. She realized it during the talks she shared with Naruto as they reminisced the old memories they had with their departed friend. It was very heartbreaking, and before Sakura knew it, tears welled up from her eyes.

She knew she shouldn't be crying. She knew she wasn't crying because of her first heartbreak. She knew that her tears were for her teammates. Ever since Sasuke had departed and Naruto continued his training outside the village, Team Seven was no more. Sure, she had missions with Kakashi, Yamato and Sai, but it just wasn't the same without her two boys. She and Naruto had already talked about it, and decided that they'd be Team Seven again if and only if Sasuke would return. She knew that Naruto said it just to raise their hopes up and never give up.

But Sasuke never returned; at least, for Sakura and Naruto, not _yet_.

She wiped her tears with her scarf and fixed herself. She walked down from the center aisle and went for the door. In hopes to distract herself from the sudden flashback, she took out the piece of paper Iruka had handed to her earlier and made her way towards the faculty room.

She had expected that she'd be the first to arrive at the room, but when she slid the door open, she nearly dropped her bag. She didn't expect that _he_'d be here so early in the morning. She drank in the sight of him: slouched on his chair with his legs settled on his table, wearing a dark sweater and dark denim pants. He wore a smaller version of his hitai-ate plate as a pendant.

For a split second, Sakura forgot to breathe. She was torn away from her reverie when the object of her attention dropped his legs to the floor and stood up.

"Oh, it's you." Gaara spoke. "You're early."

It took all of her willpower to keep herself from drooling. He looked so…so much _sexier _on his feet. She caught her breath and replied, "I'm…well, I just thought I might be able to study the lessons I'll be teaching today here in the faculty room."

Gaara slouched back down on his seat and continued onto his readings. "I see," he flipped a page and paused to look at her. "You're staring again."

Sakura fought back her blush and glared angrily at him. "I'm not!" She proceeded to her seat and took her books out. "It's just that…you're being out of character today."

"Out of character?" Gaara replied from his seat. "What do you mean?"

"Well… You look…" Sakura stuttered. She couldn't find the right words to say. _'You look hot. You look gorgeous. You look so sexy.' _

"You look…different." She managed to say. "Maybe it's because I got used to seeing you with your gourd always strapped on your back." She breathed after.

Gaara turned his revolving chair to face her, much to Sakura's surprise. "Ah, that," he placed his leg on the table beside Sakura's. "I don't want to scare the kids. Besides, I don't want to wear my robes here." He replied smoothly and fixed his eyes back to his reading once more.

Not knowing what to reply anymore, Sakura simply replied with a nod and tried to focus her attention to her own notes. Moments later, she found herself _very_ distracted at the male just a few steps away from her. She could hardly remember everything she had read the previous night, and she couldn't bring herself to understand the notes she had taken down while reading them.

Noticing the tension emanating from his company, Gaara inwardly smirked and looked at her. She was hardly the girl she was when he last saw her some three years ago. She was wearing a white top underneath her brown collared jacket with a green and white striped scarf looped around her shoulders. He was slightly disappointed that her outfit hid some of her curves, but her dark skirt which stopped around mid-thigh exposed her smooth thighs. The rest of her legs were covered with dark winter boots.

With the smirk still plastered on his face, he continued to stare at her features.

The last time they met was when she and old lady Chiyo performed a jutsu to bring him back to life. He was told that the process nearly took five straight hours to complete, and all he could hear and feel during that time was _her_. Only her. Until now he could still feel the warmth of her chakra as it coursed through his body during the operation.

When he recovered and finally departed their ways, Gaara found himself craving for that warmth again. He tried to forget about it by dousing himself in paper works and preparing missions. For three years he had done a great job as Kazekage of Suna, and the elders and officials knew nothing about the cause of his hard work. For three years, he had controlled himself. He was glad that he was relieved of bloodlust, and he only used his skills for the good of his people, and these people knew nothing of his misery.

For three years, he had changed, but he then realized that the craving didn't die down at all. It was unbearable.

Until the Hokage of Konohagakure had sent him a letter using one of the messenger hawks; Konoha needed help. For the first time in years, Gaara felt alive. He immediately replied to the Hokage's request without even letting the elders know about the details of the mission. He included his name on the list of volunteers. The B-ranked mission became an A-rank, seeing the participation of the Kazekage on the mission.

When the elders found out about it, they had strongly denied the Kazekage of his involvement with the mission, yet Gaara insisted. After several meetings and arguments, he had convinced the elders to let him off for two weeks. He told them he wanted to stay in Konoha for the whole winter break.

Gaara wasn't an idiot. He knew that he had fallen for the pink-haired woman who had put her own life on the line just to save his. When she found him near her apartment two nights ago, he was surprised to see her cussing and screaming through the night air. She looked so stressed back there, and he fought the urge to grab her shoulders and crush her into his chest for all that he's worth. He just bumped their shoulders to relieve him of his tension and walked away. When he was sure he was far enough from her, he finally released the smile he had been meaning to let out when he saw her.

And now, here he was, staring intently at the woman who had been the cause of his misery, who had obliviously plagued his mind every single day, who had unconsciously stolen his heart even though she was a million miles away from him.

* * *

**Reviews are nice, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kazekage-sensei**

**2**

* * *

Sakura was sure she was being stared at, but she couldn't lift her head towards his direction and tell him to stop. Suddenly she felt so conscious and started asking whether she had something on her face or if there was anything wrong with her outfit to herself. Her hands clutched her book tightly until they went pale and sweaty. Being under such pressure was driving her insane.

So, she gathered up all the remaining courage in her system to move her eyes in his direction and found him reading his lesson plan. She was relieved that he wasn't staring at her, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was disappointed that he hadn't stared at her at all.

She was reflecting on her thoughts when an idea struck her. Could it be…? Could it be that she was _attracted_ to the Kazekage of Suna?

She suddenly blushed heavily, which did not go unnoticed by the red-haired boy. His eyes flew to hers once more, and noted on how she looked so breathtakingly beautiful when she blushed. He made a mental note to make her blush more often.

To kill the tension down, Sakura thought that it'd be best if they'd talk about something related to their mission. She was about to open her mouth when the door was slid open, revealing a huffing Temari and a bored Shikamaru together with a sneezing Kankuro.

Temari rubbed her palms together and huffed again. "Gaara! You've left the suite so early. You're earlier than I expected." She went to her table beside Gaara's and dropped her things to the floor. "Damn! Winter in Konoha kills me!"

"Then you shouldn't have come," Gaara replied. "You should've told me that you hated the snow in Konoha."

"That, my brother, is not true," Temari retorted. "I never said I hated it here. I just wasn't prepared." She dropped her weight onto her chair and leaned back to stretch her arms. "Sometimes I wish I was born here, you know."

Sakura shifted her gaze from Temari to Shikamaru, who had settled his head on the table beside hers. She could see a hint of blush adorning his cheeks. She smiled in understanding.

Kankuro used his chakra to generate heat and placed his hands inside his side pockets. He had been sneezing for a while now, which caught Sakura's attention. She stood from her seat and walked up to him. "Need help with your cold, Kankuro-san?"

"Ah, thank goodness." Kankuro took his hands out of his pockets. Green chakra emanated from Sakura's hands and transferred heat through Kankuro's hands. All the while the sand-nin was sighing in relief, his constant sneezing had stopped, and when they were done, he thanked Sakura for the help.

Gaara inwardly snarled as he watched the whole scene in front of him. For the first time in his life, at that moment, he wished he was Kankuro. He mentally cursed his brother for that.

Moments later, the room was filled with chuunin-teachers. There was Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and many other chuunin who were assigned for the mission. Even though they weren't Konoha-nin, the sand-nin easily mingled with the others, except for Gaara, who kept still in his space.

When it was time for classes, the chuunin left their seats and went out of the room. Sakura was preparing the things she needed when she felt Gaara stand up from his seat and walked towards her.

"Do you have any pointing tools I could use?" Gaara asked.

Sakura blushed a light shade of pink. "Uh, well… I only have one. I'm sorry, Gaara."

Gaara took another step forward and moved behind her. She could feel his warmth on her back and she couldn't stop herself from blushing. She felt him move and was about to flinch when he shot an arm across her and reached to her table. He took a ruler from her pen holder and stood back.

"This should do," he spoke softly. She felt his breath fan the side of her face. "Thank you, Sakura." And he withdrew.

It was too much for Sakura to handle. She turned to look behind her only to find that he had already left.

* * *

"Uhm…Sakura-sensei? Are you alright?"

"Hrmm, what?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the class before her. They were all staring at her as if she had just woken up from a bad dream. "Oh. Did you already finish the activity I gave you?"

"S-Sensei, we already have. Actually, we had been calling you for the past five minutes," A student told her. "But you just won't wake up, so…sensei, are you sick?"

Sakura immediately shot up from her seat and blushed furiously. The students suddenly freaked out. "S-Sakura-sensei, if…if you want, you can sleep through the whole class hour! We won't mind! Uhm…uhm, we're terribly sorry for waking you up!" A student cried.

"N-No!" Sakura explained. "I'm sorry guys, I… I was just tired." Oh dear, after she had given them their class activity she unconsciously dozed off with thoughts of a certain red-haired Kazekage in mind. She hurriedly slid her scarf off of her neck to cool off. "Please, pass your papers to the left aisle."

The students immediately followed her and hurriedly went back to their seats. Sakura was worried that she might have freaked her students out.

"Uhm, guys," she cleared her throat, "did I…did I frighten you in any way?"

The children shook their heads rather wildly in disapproval. Sakura dropped her head to her table.

"Okay. Class dismissed. You may now take your break."

* * *

Sakura walked her way back to the faculty room. She was very disappointed of herself. Great. Now those students probably hate her now. She sighed and continued her walking when she passed by a very lively classroom. She decided to take a peek from the small window and saw Gaara conversing with his students.

"Ne, ne, aren't you Suna's Kazekage? I'm Sumimura Kotaro! And I wanna be like you in the future!" the child pulled at Gaara's sweater. "Do you think I can be a Hokage, Kazekage-sensei?"

Sakura giggled when she heard what the child had just called him. She continued to look at his class.

"Well, of course you can, Kotaro-kun." Gaara replied with a smile. "But you have to work hard and do your best."

Sakura was surprised. She never expected him to become this…social. It was the very first time she saw him smile, and it was a genuine one.

"Ah, Kotaro! Let me speak with Kazekage-sensei, too!" A little girl exclaimed.

"What do you want, Himiko? I'm still talking to sensei!" Kotaro chided. The children started fighting and Gaara had no choice but to pick the young girl up and put her down beside him. "Ka…kazekage-sensei?"

"Now, I promised you that I will answer any of your questions, didn't I? Kotaro-kun, I'll talk to you sometime again soon, okay? I'll just have to answer this little girl's question first, hmm?" Gaara said and gave the young boy a pat. The boy nodded and gave way for his classmates.

"Kazekage-sensei," the girl pulled at his sweater. "Does Kazekage-sensei have a girlfriend?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the question.

"Well, why do you ask?" Gaara replied.

"Uhm… It's because Kazekage-sensei is very attractive and handsome. Ne, if you don't have one, can I be sensei's girlfriend?" the girl happily exclaimed.

Gaara chuckled at the girl's explanation. He looked at her and said, "Well, I don't know. I may have one, or not." He placed his hands inside his pockets and bent down to meet his students' gazes. "One thing's for sure, though. She lives here in Konoha. Hmm, can I ask a favor?"

The students leaned in and nodded.

"I was hoping that you'd help me find her. If you do, I'll treat you to anywhere you want this holiday season, okay?"

The students yelled out with glee. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. When did Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, had been this close to children?

She couldn't also believe what she just heard. She felt pain ebb through her chest.

Gaara, on the other hand, had been aware of her presence from the start. He turned to look at her and met her eyes. He gave her a small smile but was surprised when she hurriedly left. When the classes had ended, he came to check on her at the faculty room, but she was gone.

* * *

'_He has a girlfriend.'_ Sakura had this played over and over again in her mind that night. She never expected something like this to happen. To think that she had fallen for the Kazekage, even when they had only talked just two days ago and it was just a brief conversation between them.

She pushed her face further into her pillow and screamed. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her lesson plan was messed up, and she couldn't think of any way to make a new one. She was all fucked up.

She struggled her way down her kitchen. She needed caffeine, yes, caffeine would be the remedy. She poured hot water into her mug and put two tablespoons of coffee without sugar and finished the whole thing in one gulp.

She didn't care whether her taste buds burned because she just drank a mug of coffee in boiling water, or she had messed up with her lesson plan.

All she needed to do now was focus.

* * *

Two days passed by and Sakura did her very best to stay away from Gaara. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the Kazekage. When they would meet by the corridors, she would just give him a small smile and be on her way. When she would accidentally turn her face to his direction, she'd quickly tear her gaze away from him. When he would try to approach her, she'd make an excuse and leave.

Gaara grew more and more irritated as the hours went by. His students noticed the sudden change in his behavior when he refused to stay even after the class hours were over. He also refused to spend extra time with them, and only gave them activities they were required to do. No more play time. No more interviews. No more nothing.

Sakura was preparing her stuff when a little boy and girl peeked inside the faculty room and called for Gaara. She immediately approached the two.

"Is there anything I can help you with, kids?" Sakura smiled.

"Well," the young boy said, "we're looking for Gaara-sensei…"

"We miss him already…" the girl followed.

'_Gaara-sensei…?'_ "What's the matter? Did anything happen to you, guys?" Sakura asked softly.

The two kids clung on to Sakura's shoulders as they wept. The boy sniffled and wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Sensei has become gloomy since yesterday," he cried, "maybe it's because we haven't found his girlfriend yet."

"He must be so lonely," the girl cried. "We…we want him back."

Sakura felt sorry for the two kids. She wiped their tears with her towel and patted them on their backs. "Don't worry, children. I'm sure he'll come back." The children stopped crying and hugged her.

* * *

Gaara had made sure that there were no more students inside the Academy before he went back to the faculty room. He was surprised to see Sakura reading her lesson booklet on her table.

He went inside and settled his weight on his chair, slid a book out from his pocket and began to read. "Why are you still here? It's been an hour since dismissal." He asked.

Sakura paused from her reading and closed her book. "Ah, I just got hooked with this book so I lost track of the time." She gathered her things and stood up. "I'm leaving. See you tomorrow, Gaara." She was just about to open the door when she found herself being pulled back.

"You have been avoiding me." He spoke sternly.

Sakura's eyes widened as she let go of the door handle. "What could possibly make you think that I've been avoiding you?" Still not facing him, she broke free from his grasp. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Not knowing what to think of anymore, Gaara stood up to grab her shoulders and spun her around. "You have been avoiding me," he repeated. "You have been avoiding me all this time, Sakura."

"I'm not avoiding you, Gaara. You're imagining things."

"I'm…what? You're telling me that I'm the one who brought this up by myself?" Gaara cursed.

"Yes, you did! You're the one who acted so… So…" She couldn't tell him.

"So…what? Tell me! This whole shit is driving me crazy, Sakura. What the hell have I done to you to make you feel like this?!"

She didn't respond. This wasn't good. She could feel the tears coming. She had to stop them from falling. She kept her head down, facing her feet. She couldn't look at him.

Gaara was pissed because she just wouldn't look him in the eye. He snarled as he pulled her into a tight embrace, which brought Sakura to a shock. "Now, if you don't want to look at me, I don't care. Just tell me why you're avoiding me." His voice was ragged. "Please, just…just tell me…" His grip got tighter yet gentler.

Sakura took this as a cue to finally let her tears fall down from her face. She almost leaned into his embrace when something hit her. She used her strength to push him away from her. And when she did, she ran away from him.

Gaara hated it. He swore he felt her lean onto him before she pushed herself away. He could still feel her, and when he brought his hand up to his shoulder where she nuzzled her head, he was shocked to find wet spots.

She was crying.

Gaara reflected on everything he did last two days ago. The last time he and she had a decent interaction was when he saw her watching him talk to his students. His eyes widened as realization hit him like a brick wall. He immediately rushed out to follow her.

* * *

**Weeeee!! Review, people!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kazekage-sensei**

**3**

* * *

'_Don't cry.'_

Sakura lied down on her bed with tears streaming down her face. She's done it again. She felt like she was being the twelve-year old that she was again. She clenched her sheets and tried to stop crying, but she couldn't.

She thought it was just a simple crush, but it turned out to be something more than that. It all happened so fast. One night, she was mesmerized by his appearance; a day and a night after, little by little, she realized that she was losing herself. It took him only three days to take her heart with him, although to her it was just a one-sided affair.

She never thought that the mission would turn out this way. If she only knew, she would've turned the offer down. But now that it's too late, she felt like she was doing the same mistake she did six years ago all over again.

Again and again, the memories of her first crush flashed into her head like short film flicks playing over and over. Never ending. Nonstop.

She clutched her sheets tightly as she forced herself to sleep. She tried her best to pry those memories away as she pressed her face further against her pillow. The sun barely touched the ground, yet she wanted to fall asleep.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a knock from her window. She lifted her head up to see who it was, and she saw him looking straight at her.

"Sakura. Open the window." Gaara called out.

Pretending to be deaf, she snuggled closer to her pillows and covered her ears.

"Sakura, please. Open the goddamned window." Gaara called out again. Seeing no response from her, he transported inside her room in a whirl of sand. "Sakura."

No response.

"Sakura. We need to talk." He walked closer to her bed. "I can explain."

Sakura's eyes shot open. He came. He came inside her room to explain.

"It's…It's my fault, really. I shouldn't have said that to the kids," Gaara explained. "It was on a whim and I knew you were there. I'm so sorry, Sakura. So please, give me a chance to explain."

Sakura got up and wiped her tears. She was so stupid. She forgot about an important thing that made him different from all the others.

He never lied to anyone.

Gaara had always been straightforward about things, except for his own feelings. But he never lied once in his life. Sure he can be silent about something, but lying is one thing that he has never done. Ever.

And when she got up, she barely had the chance to speak because he had already caught her in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, until Gaara spoke, still holding her.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that. That was so stupid of me." He clenched her tighter in his hold. "Now, I want you to listen to everything I say before you jump into conclusions."

Sakura nodded. "I didn't mean to tell the kids that I have a girlfriend, and if I made you mad about that, I'm terribly sorry. To tell you the truth, I don't know whether or not should I be happy. I'm glad that you've gotten so jealous over such a silly matter, yet I'm pissed because you went on and avoided me."

Sakura's eyes widened. When she finally got hold of her voice, she gasped. "You mean… That was not true? You… You don't have a girlfriend?"

Gaara didn't know whether he should laugh or cry at Sakura's question. "Do I look like I have one? 'Cause if I do, I wouldn't have knocked on your window or sneaked in here."

Sakura let out a small laugh and nuzzled into Gaara's embrace. "You asshole," she sniffed. "You made your students cry, too, you know." She breathed and half-heartedly slapped his shoulder.

"I made my students cry? What do you mean?"

"Just a few hours ago they told me that you've been gloomy since yesterday," Sakura chuckled. "And they're blaming themselves for not finding _her_, you bastard." She slapped him again. "Your students miss you already."

Gaara slipped his arms tighter around her waist. "Don't speak like you knew nothing about how I felt, kunoichi." He replied. "I wouldn't have been like that if you hadn't done that 'avoiding' thing."

"You…" Sakura tightened her hold on him. "You're telling me that I am the one at fault for making your students cry?! You idiot!" She slapped him again, but this time, with force.

Gaara sneered. "Well, yes. It's your fault in its entirety."

"No wonder you're the Kazekage of Suna, you asshole. Suna is Anus spelled backwards."

Gaara remained silent for a while which worried her a little. The next thing she knew, she was pushed down on her bed with a very hot Kazekage on top of her. She immediately blushed at their position.

He forced her to look at his jade eyes. "Now, say it again. Say it right to my face." He commanded.

Sakura was shocked at the change of behavior. She didn't expect that that stupid joke would hit a nerve in his head. "W-What…?"

"Say it," he gripped both of her wrists in one hand and placed them on top of her head. "Say it again."

She realized that once she looked at his face, words won't come out of her mouth. She couldn't speak at all. When Gaara's grip on her wrists tightened, she whimpered at the pain.

"Say it."

"I… I can't…" she moaned.

Gaara took a good look at the woman beneath him. This was it; the warmth that he had always yearned for.

"Ga…Gaara, it hurts…" she breathed out. That did it. Sakura was about to protest some more when she was silenced by warm lips moving upon hers. She got caught in the moment and started kissing him back.

_**Soft kiss and wine**_

_**What a pretty friend of mine**_

_**We're finally intertwined**_

Gaara released her hands and held her by the waist as he kicked his shoes off and settled his legs on the bed. His hands slid up and down her sides as their kiss became rough and passionate. Sakura tried to suppress her groans but always failed because he was just too good with his hands. After long moments of kissing, they parted for air.

"That…that was my first kiss, you know." Sakura breathed.

"What? Do you think you're the only one who's had the first just now?" he replied.

Smiling at each other, their lips clashed again for another sweet kiss.

_**Nervous and shy**_

_**For the moment we will come**_

_**Alive, tonight**_

_**Secret valentine**_

Sakura tugged at his shirt while his hands roamed under her top and slid up her torso. She moaned at the touch. She removed his shirt and snaked her hands around his neck and kissed him fervently. He slid her top off of her and continued to kiss her while gripping her clothed right breast. He left her lips and traveled to her area behind her ears where he nipped at her skin. She moaned in pleasure as his hands reached for the clasp of her bra behind her. She arched her back for better access, and he groaned at the skin-to-skin contact.

_**We'll write a song**_

_**That turns out the lights**_

_**When both boy and girl**_

_**Start suddenly shaking inside**_

Gaara couldn't undo the binding so he ripped the thing off her body and threw it somewhere on the floor. Sakura let small giggles out but not long after she moaned loudly. He began his assault on her breasts by sucking on her nipples. She moaned in protest as she tangled her hands in his hair.

"Gaa…oh my god… Gaara! Ah!" She breathed. He loved the way his name rolled from her lips. He wanted to hear more of it, so he bit her nipple softly, causing the pink-haired girl to thrash and moan his name louder.

"Come on, Sakura, let me hear the rest of it." He breathed. He groaned as the ache in his pants started to get the better of him. He released her breasts and planted soft kisses on her neck. He didn't know if he could hold out any longer. He wanted his and her first time to be slow and gentle.

_**Don't waste your time**_

_**Speed up your breathing**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**We'll hope it's not for nothing at all**_

He bit down the skin on the hollow base of her neck which began to draw blood. He licked the blood off and lifted his face up to look at Sakura's. He nearly came undone at what he saw.

She was blushing furiously and was sweating heavily. Her pink hair was sprawled wildly on her pillow, slick from sweat. Her perfect breasts heaved up and down as she breathed, and her eyes were dark with lust.

"D-don't stare…" she panted. "It's embarrassing…" she covered her eyes with her arms.

He pried her arms away from her face and looked straight into her emerald eyes very similar to his. Her eyes were the prettiest ones he ever saw.

_**Lay down, be still**_

_**Don't worry, talk they will**_

_**I'll be loving you until**_

He then kissed her so gently for all he was worth. It was the sweetest kiss they've had so far, both slow and gentle. She raised her arms once again to wrap them around his neck while he had his hands on her hips. He let her go for a moment only to crash his lips on hers and captured them in a fierce kiss. His hands roamed faster on her body now; his hands were sliding thoroughly, like he was memorizing every curve and contour of her body.

Sakura moved her hands down to his shoulders, on to his chest and finally on his back. She pulled him closer to her and moaned as she felt something hard poke at her thigh. He groaned at the contact and kissed her more fiercely. To distract himself he slid his hands lower down her body, reaching for the waistband of her mini-shorts she wore earlier that day. He slid the garment down to her legs and threw it on the floor. She was only left with her panties and thigh-length black socks on.

_**Morning's first light **_

_**Breaks tomorrow**_

_**I'll take care of you tonight**_

_**Secret Valentine**_

"Mmmnnhh…ah! Ga—ah! Ga…Gaara! Ahh!" Sakura breathed as his fingers made contact with her still clothed core. He moved his fingers and traced her slit until her felt a nub on the upper part. He tried to rub the little nub in circles, and he noticed that Sakura's whimpers got louder and louder with each rub. His fingers also felt her panties dampen when he rubbed it faster.

Sakura could die from the pleasure she was having right now. She parted her legs wider and cupped his face to claim his lips with a wild kiss. Noticing the change in her moans, he rubbed the nub faster and faster, until her breathing became shallow. She was so close, but he stopped right before she was about to blow, which made her groan in protest.

_**We'll write a song**_

_**That turns out the lights**_

_**When both boy and girl**_

_**Start suddenly shaking inside**_

"Sakura…" he breathed in a husky voice. "I… I want you so much…" he panted.

Sakura couldn't reply as she was still going down from her high. Instead, she pulled him closer and kissed him fervently while sliding her hands down to the waistband of his pants. She undid his belt buckle and snapped his button open. She was just about to slide her right hand in his pants when she was stopped. "Not yet, Sakura."

Sakura moaned again as she felt his fingers touch the hem of her panties. He hooked his fingers on the waistband and slowly tugged the undergarment down her legs. He also removed her dark socks and proceeded to kiss her intensely again.

_**Don't waste your time**_

_**Speed up your breathing**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**We'll hope it's not for nothing at all**_

She took in a sharp breath when his fingers grazed her core. He slid his fingers up and down and did the same stimulation all over again. This time, the pleasure was doubled. Sakura could feel something building up in her belly. She began thrashing the moment Gaara slid a finger inside her core without notice.

"Oh my… Oh Kami… Gah…Gaara!"

Gaara moved his finger faster inside her. He wanted to hear more of her moans, so he experimented by inserting another finger inside her. Sakura's pattern of breathing became irregular and shallow. She began to tremble and her pants then became heavier when he moved his fingers faster and faster. "Gaara… I'm… I'm gonna…!"

_**When guilt fills your head**_

_**Brush off, rise up from the dead**_

_**This is the moment that we will come alive**_

_**Brace yourself for love**_

_**Sweet love, secret love**_

Sakura didn't manage to finish her sentence as she panted her release. She was still trembling as she chanted Gaara's name over and over while she came. Gaara groaned as the ache in his pants became unbearable, but he decided that he could still wait.

He lifted his fingers and brought them to his lips, licking and sucking on her juices. Sakura was so embarrassed that she had to cover her eyes with her arms again. Gaara bent down and kissed her inner thigh, and went on as he licked and nipped his way towards her core in maddening slowness. For a moment she forgot to breathe, and took in another sharp breath as he began to lick the remnants of her high on her core. He inserted his tongue inside her and pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger.

As he was done lapping up the remains of her juices, he raised himself up again and caught her lips in another passionate kiss. Sakura could taste herself in Gaara's mouth, and it aroused her all the more. Realizing that she was about ready, Gaara struggled to pull his zipper down and slid his pants down together with his boxers and casually threw them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He was relieved of the unbearable pain as his throbbing member was released.

"This is it, Sakura…" he panted. "…after this, I'm never gonna let you go."

"I… I understand," she moaned. She sealed their promise with a kiss as Gaara positioned himself in front of her core.

"I love you, Sakura…" and he slid in.

_**We'll write a song**_

_**That turns out the lights**_

_**When both boy and girl**_

_**Start suddenly shaking inside**_

Sakura had her piercing scream muffled by Gaara's mouth. It was painful. So painful that she had to scratch Gaara's back with her nails and wrap her legs tighter around his torso. Gaara remained still inside of her. He didn't know how much it hurt, but it felt so damn good and warm inside her. As much as he wanted to continue on and ram on her until his legs gave out, he couldn't. He couldn't stand to see her crying, so he kissed her tears away and whispered that everything was going to be okay.

They remained still for minutes until Gaara felt her push against him. He took it as a go and pulled back halfway and slammed all the way in. Sakura gasped at the sudden movement, but she didn't feel any pain with that thrust. She urged him to move more by pushing up against him. Moments later, they moved on a steady rhythm, until they both needed a faster pace.

"Gaara…faster…!" Sakura panted between thrusts. "Oh, god… Gaara! Harder!"

_**Don't waste your time**_

_**Speed up your breathing**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**We'll hope it's not for nothing at all**_

"Ugh, Sakura…" Gaara groaned. "You're so…so…"

He wanted to penetrate her deeper, so he rolled the both of them to the side, putting her on top. She moaned at the new position and started to ride him. He pulled her down and kissed her. His hands groped her breasts and tweaked her nipples. She screamed in pleasure as she continued to pump herself on him.

"Oh god, Gaara, I love you so much!" She moaned. She took him deeper and rode him faster.

Gaara could feel his high coming, so he gripped her hips and pushed up to her with amazing speed. "Nnghh…Sakura! I'm…"

"I'm…I'm gonna…!"

They screamed out each other's names as they came to their release. Tired from their activity, Sakura fell limp and fell on Gaara's chest without even bothering to pull out. He was still panting when he wrapped his arms around her. He was about to doze off when he heard a giggle from the woman on top of him.

"You are crazy, kunoichi." Gaara responded. "Now I have seen for myself that you are indeed the Hokage's apprentice. You have a great amount of stamina."

"Shut up," she giggled. "Damn you, what did you do to me to make me fall for you in three days?"

Gaara laughed. "Stupid. This is the real question: How did you manage to make me fall for you three years ago without even talking to me?"

Sakura was shocked at this revelation. "Three years ago?!" She held her face up to meet his. "You were…all this time…"

"You are the reason why I insisted on taking part in this mission," Gaara confessed. "I never thought I'd accomplish my mission in less than a week."

Sakura couldn't contain her happiness. "You asshole." She slapped his bare chest. "But, why me? I'm not pretty—"

"You're beautiful."

"I'm not elite—"

"You surpassed the Hokage at chuunin level."

"I'm not born from a rich family—"

"Your value is greater than royalty."

"But—"

"No buts."

To make sure he won't interfere again, she placed a finger on his lips. "I'm not perfect, Gaara. I know there's something you would want to change about me." She released his lips.

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment to think. When he opened his eyes, he simply replied, "Well, there's something about you that I'd want to change."

Sakura snorted. "I knew it. What is it?"

Gaara flipped them over so he was on top again. He kissed her gently before whispering something that made Sakura blush ten shades darker than her hair.

"Your last name."

* * *

"Kazekage-sensei!!" The children happily ran to greet their teacher. "You look happy today!"

Gaara reached down to pat the children's heads. "Yes, I am happy. Very happy."

Himiko stood up and ran to him. "Sensei! Can you tell us why you're happy?!" She pulled at his sweatshirt.

"Hmm," Gaara paused. "Well, why don't we try to play a game today?" The kids cheered happily. Gaara was glad that his students were happy to see him again. After a few lessons from Sakura, he came back with a happy façade to greet his students with. Thinking about the game he would give to the kids, he glanced at the clock near the blackboards and smirked. "Hm, do you remember about that little favor I asked of you guys a few days ago?"

"Yeah!!!"

"Well, you see, your Kazekage-sensei bought a ring yesterday that looks a lot like this," he showed his ring to the children. "I gave it to a girl and she is somewhere around the Academy. Now, if you can bring that girl who has the same ring as mine to me within fifteen minutes, I'll buy you all the treats you want after class."

The children rushed out of the room to look for Kazekage-sensei's 'girl'. Gaara slouched in his seat again and kept his eyes glued to the clock in front of him. It had been only two minutes when the children came back, pulling Sakura with them.

"G-Gaara?! What's the meaning of this?" Sakura fumed.

"Well, kids," he said, completely ignoring Sakura. "She'll be the Kazekage's wife, so make sure you treat her with respect everyday, alright?"

"Ehh?! Sakura-sensei is Kazekage-sensei's girlfriend?" The children asked. "Alright, Kazekage-sensei!"

Sakura elbowed him while the children were cheering and stood on her tiptoes to whisper on his ear, "You asshole."

"I love you more." Gaara replied.

* * *

**And that's it! Whoo~ I pulled an all-nighter for this! I barely slept! For once, I'm glad that I have insomnia. :D**

**Sequel? Lol no. I didn't even bother to re-read this whole thing. Hahaha!! Sorry if you found some misspelled words/grammatical errors/role confusion/bananas.**

**Gaara and Sakura are both 18 in this fic. :) and We The Kings made a special participation at the lemon portion lol.**

**I'm sorry for making such a long oneshot. REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGED, PEOPLE!!**


	4. NOTE

**Please don't mind this. This is just another boring Author's Note.**

I would like to announce that there will be a sequel. Yes. A sequel. I thought about working on it last night, but I haven't started writing it yet. I'm already working on the plot, though.

And, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I owe so much to you, guys.

Thank you for taking time reading this. :D

Ilovefiction.


End file.
